The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Sycass Bron’.
‘Sycass Bron’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has greyed-orange colored inflorescences, medium green foliage, good mounding habit and a natural flowering season of mid-September.
‘Sycass Bron’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was an unknown variety, as several small seed lots were bulked together when that generation was sown.
The male parent of ‘Sycass Bron’ was identified as ‘Cyclops’, an unpatented variety with a smaller and darker flower color, more disc florets, a more spreading plant habit and a natural flowering season that is 5-7 days slower. The resultant seed was sown in June 2005 in Alva Fla.
‘Sycass Bron’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the November 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Sycass Bron’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.